The cloning and expression of a protease derived from Metarhizium anisopliae is disclosed by Screen and St. Leger (The Journal of Biological Chemistry 275(9): 6689-6694 (2000)). The nucleotide sequence, chy1, thereof is shown in the sequence listing as SEQ ID NO: 3, and the deduced amino acid sequence, CHY1, as SEQ ID NO: 4 (TREMBL:Q9Y843).
Proteases derived from Nocardiopsis sp. NRRL 18262 and Nocardiopsis dassonvillei NRRL 18133 are described in WO 88/03947. The DNA and amino acid sequences of the protease derived from Nocardiopsis sp. NRRL 18262 are shown in DK patent application no. 1996 00013. WO 01/58276 describes the use in animal feed of acid-stable proteases related to the protease derived from Nocardiopsis sp. NRRL no. 18262. JP 2255081 A describes a protease purified from Nocardiopsis sp. FERM P-1-508. GDR patent no. DD 2,004,328 discloses a protease derived from Nocardiopsis dassonvillei ZIMET 43647.
It is an object of the present invention to provide alternative proteases for various industrial uses, for example for use in animal feed and/or detergents.